


Warmth

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Maybe Hwanwoong could accept the warmth Youngjo gave him.





	Warmth

Youngjo pulled Hwanwoong’s sleeve up, the boy wincing as he could only briefly observe the red marks of day-old cuts. Hwanwoong yanked his arm away with a hiss, using his good arm to shove the older away.

“What the fuck, hyung.”

It wasn’t made an exclamation nor a question. It was just a statement laced with the poisonous hiss of fury. He simply stared at Youngjo, eyes ablaze but also shaky. He was enraged, but that feeling was beginning to deteriorate into fear and despair as he felt more and more and exposed and vulnerable under Youngjo’s gaze. He stepped back, planning to make his escape through the doors on the other side of the classroom. But Youngjo had him figured out.

“Hwanwoong,” Youngjo took his good arm, not wanting to pull at his scarred and still-healing one.

Hwanwoong screamed, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes as he tried to fight Youngjo back. Though frightened by the sudden force opposing him, Youngjo went to subdue it. He quickly wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong.

“Stop it!” Hwanwoong tried to fight back, hands pushing Youngjo away but to no avail. Tears were streaming down his face and he wanted to hide himself, but he couldn’t escape from Youngjo’s warm and tight arms. He continued to fight Youngjo away from him, bumping into a few desks from how much he would flail around in his arms. Until finally, he used up all his energy.

Hwanwoong’s knees buckled, pathetically surrendering as he fell forward into Youngjo’s chest. He was so weak.

Youngjo held the boy closer as he lowered the both of them down onto the classroom floor. The boy was limp against him, crying, quiet, restrained sobs escaping his lips. Youngjo took the boy’s shaky left arm, which was once again pulled away from him. Hwanwoong growled, scooting himself a breathable distance away from Youngjo. The latter took his arm again, pulling his sleeve down before Hwanwoong could snatch himself away again. Hwanwoong simply watched, confused.

“I won’t look at them if you don’t want me to,” Youngjo whispered, covering the thin lines of red and brown that stained the skin of Hwanwoong’s arm. Hwanwoong still pulled his arm away, hugging it close to his chest as he curled into a ball. Youngjo frowned, sad to see his friend crumbling before him, desperately trying to form a barrier to hide himself behind.

“Hwanwoong, please,” Youngjo reached out, though hesitant.

“Go away,” Hwanwoong seethed, exhausted.

“No,” Youngjo firmly said. Hwanwoong kept his gaze off of the other, staying quiet. “Hwanwoong, why?”

The question seemed to strike something in Hwanwoong. He was already trembling, but his fingers began to tap restlessly against his shoulder. He looked up at Youngjo, eyebrows furrowed, frown deepened.

“What does it matter to you?” Hwanwoong hissed, though his voice was choked.

“Hwanwoong,” Youngjo sternly called. That also seemed to tick something off in Hwanwoong. His eyes began to nervously avoid Youngjo’s being as a whole, looking at the ceiling, at the chalkboard, at the door on the other side of the room, anything but Youngjo. The older softened, not wanting to scare the other.

“Hwanwoong, please tell me,” Youngjo rested a comforting hand on Hwanwoong’s knee. The latter flinched, pulling his legs closer to himself. “Or at least, let it out on me. Don’t hurt yourself like this,” he sighed.

“What does it matter. You don’t care. I know you don’t.”

“I _do_ care , Hwanwoong.”

Hwanwoong scoffed.

“Stop lying to me. I know you’d rather not have to deal with me, so just leave me alone already.”

Arms wrapped around him again, but he had barely any energy left to fight back. He weakly pushed Youngjo away, but the other simply hugged him tighter.

“Whatever you’re going through, it’s going to get better.”

The words were quiet, a gentle, comforting whisper said only for Hwanwoong to Hwanwoong. And maybe Hwanwoong heard it. Maybe he believed it too, as much as he didn’t want to—couldn’t _let_ himself believe it.

Another pair of shaky arms reached up and wrapped around Youngjo, hands clasping onto the back of his shirt as if he was going to leave the second he let go. It was so warm. Youngjo was giving him warmth he’d been longing for so, so long.

A heartfelt sob echoed throughout the classroom, followed by another and another. And for once, in what felt like a hopeless forever, Hwanwoong felt safe in Youngjo’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> wish I had someone like youngjo hahah sorry lol


End file.
